ginger jones vs the world
by ErinJones
Summary: my own spin on the scott pilgrim comics and films, wich btw im OBSESSED with!
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the 14th bench, wind blowing though my ginger bob hair. I feel alone, but I know that I'm not... I could feel someone approaching me. I worriedly turned around but all I could see was the ice winter mist. I guess it was someone else, someone not the person that I was desperate to see.

I made my way back to my dorm, at the west campus. I live in a boarding school my parents are busy with life I guess...

Why did I feel so alone, I have friends well just one, my roommate; Viola, she like girls.

I knocked on the door

I opened it

I wiped my feet

Viola: UGH, could have knocked

Me: I did, who's your friend?

? : My 'name' is Georgia

Viola: I told you that George and I were dating...

Me: okay okay, I'm sorry

I walked into my warm room, I took off my jeans and was about to change into my joggers as I then heard a knock on the door; we don't really get visitors at my dorm.

Viola: I'll get it don't even bother to get off your f***king lazy a**!

I tried to listen in through my door...

OH GOD its Kory, I forgot our date and I usually remember stuff like this, oh god, oh god how could I forget my date god! Ugh I got to get changed god, don't come in please don't come in!


	2. Chapter 2

I vigorously shoved on my faded riped jeans while while looking thorugh the key hole

viola: Ginger?...shes doing some s*** in her bedroom

Kory: umm okay well could you tell her that i stopped by

viola: fine...oh wait did you see that facebook post about that...

god, god, god, please dont go. i hurridly combed my short hair and forced on my boots.

me: Kory! oh sorry to keep you waiting i was busy doing well stuff

kory: *grins* its okay ,lets go

i held korys hand as we both walked down the huge spiral staricase that lead to the carpark...

me: sooo where are we going kory?

kory: umm i dont actualy know , where do you want to go

me: i dont mind, um supprise me!

i put on my helmet and we drove on korys motorcycle to the town. Somehow i didnt like holding onto him ,as i was on the back. about halfway there i was thinking about if it was normal to date a boy six years older than me, im only 15 and hes well...21, at least i havent had my first kiss.

Kory: here *takes my helmet* do you know what today is?

Me: no...wait is it...yeah i have no idea

Kory: our one month anniversarie, remember when we first met?

yes i do remember, we met on the bus. i was on my way to town when he droped his iphone on the floor and i picked it up and i just fell into a hole of things i cant even explain. he comes from a japanese family but was born here in Austraila, Sydeny.

Slutty coffee assistant: one calramel delux for Kory b****rd Ling

Kory: haha that 'never' gets old does it Melly

Melly: who's your lady friend?

Kory: her name is Ginger she goes to the private boarding school down the road, shes um 15

Melly: 15! isnt that like child abuse for f**ks sakes Kory get a real playmate for once!

Me: ummm...

Kory: just egnore her *grins at me like im stupid*

i cant belive that he would let that slut talk him about ME like im not even there and UGH he just thinks that i dont even realize what ive got myself into... but I love him

Kory: sooo where do you want to sit ,Ginge

Me: *sigh* I really dont mind every table is the same

Kory: I guess we can sit by the window *walks off*

Me: *puts tray down* umm i dont want to be rude or anything but who was that girl that just surved us back there

Kory: oh she's my sister

Me: ... you never toled me that you had a 'sister'.

Kory: just take no notice *sips drink*

Me: okay

we just talked about basicly nothing for the whole date, what a crappy way to spend our anniversarie. I walked back to school as Kory had things to do like work and all that adult stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up from a dream, as allways i don t remember much but i can remember this boy with drak shaggy hair and glasses... creepy

viola: WAKE THE F*** UP SLEEPY HEAD , YOU'LL BE LATE FOR CLASS... NOT THAT I CARE

me: its Monday...already...?

viola: WELDONE SHERF**K

i manged to drag myself out of bed and pull on my clothes and not managing to get get lured back into going back to sleep. I made my way out of my room and into the bathroom. I bruched my hair and teeth, i hate my braces. 5 minuets till my 1st class, science.

I looked out of the misted-up window and wrote my name, i peered through the 'G' and saw him the boy from my dream, sitting on the bench I sat on yesterday when i felt someone. I could'nt take my eyes of him, his eyes darted at my and I quickly looked at my book

: GINGER, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION INSTEAD OF LOOKING AT YOUR REFLECTION!

Alexis: yeah ginger

Courtney: hehe retard *glances at me*

I felt my cheeks blush as I scribbled down a word that doent even exist on the page, edjucation seems so usless now I think about it...

Viola: OH MY GOD listen to what Im saying for once!

me: ugh sorry

Viola: *gives poster*theres band tryouts at lunch and I want you to tryout

me: *mumbles: smashing bombs* and why do you want me to do that Vi

Viola: because there could be 'important people' at your concert

me: i guess, my guitars in the storage room right?

Viola: do I look like I give a crap about your lousy guitar

I opened the auditroium door, guitar in one hand and one hand hanging free. It didnt look much like band auditions to me; there were three girls one with frecles and a short pleated skirt, one with a gameboy and brown curly hair and one had a tatoo on her arm along with an electric guitar.

?: I told you someone would show up

?: shup up stephanie shes coming towards us

stephanie: dont tell me to shup up b****, im the one that got the band started

?: umm hi are you here to err join us?

me: yea if thats okay , I play guitar

stephanie: Im steph, this is Kimmy and Nicole

Kimmy: see if you can play this *hands music scores*

me: um okay , thanks

the music was easy enough to play but the band looked like a bunch of sluts to be honest

Nicole: your good

Kimmy: yeah I guess, your in

Stephanie: First concert is at this place thats like and old toilet place that converted into a club, meet us here at 7pm exact tomorrow and I'll drive you there

me: okay thanks

Kimmy: right I got to go *runs out of door*

Stephanie: Bye remember 7-sharp *follows*

Nicole: you comming

me: yeah , what do you play?

Nicole: i play umm *sighs* zelda, mario that kinda stuff...

me: oh cool ,so what do you do for the band?

Nicole: I...do the sound and manage it i guess i dont play 'intruments'

me: *awkward slience* my rooms just down there, bye *mini wave*

Nicole: yeah, bye *smile*

I found it hard to get to sleep that night, I dont know wether ro trust the band I mean what if they 'ditch' me? what if i have to walk home, what about the club there on about like its not exactly a 'consert hall'... that boy is still im the back of my brain...


	4. Chapter 4

My heart was pounding like a rabbit in headlights while I was sitting in the backseat of Kimmy's car, I looked out of the window... the motorway was filled with neon lights and cars of all kinds...

Nicole: how long till we get there?

Kimmy: I don't know about *throws her head out of the window* HALF AN HOUR!

Stephanie: Kim you should stop for gas

Kimmy: shut up we'll be fine

Me: why are we slowing down?

Stephanie: no were not *looks in rear view mirror* we have ages until the performance

Nicole: no we are stopping

Kimmy: s*** I think we're going to walk

Stephanie: OH MY F****** GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS!

Nicole: are we going to walk? In the RAIN!?

Me: god...

Kimmy: f***

We had to get out in the pouring rain and trek to the club, my clothes were soaking wet and my guitar case was black when it is supposed to be pink. Luckily were on last. Viola met me outside and I had to change into her skimpy top...


	5. Chapter 5

I peaked through the middle curtain and squinted to see past the rays of artifical light, Stephanie was having a panick attack behind the entarance doors there it was still misting down with rain... right there on the back row i saw the boy one the bench the boy; the boy I'm falling for...his glasses glinted in the rays my heart was pounding as the band before is played their final note and flounced off stage. I saw Viola trying to get a spot without touching someone and making the whole moment awkward.

?: UP NEXT *reads notes* SMASHING BOMBS!

*very small aplause for the amount of people there*

I felt my limbs tense up and my heart beat so fast I could fall through the floorboards and die...

Kimmy: WE ARE SMASHING BOMBS WE ARE HERE TO MAKE SOME NOOOIIIISEEEE!

I could'nt take my eyes off of the boy but I had to let go and sing my lines and look prety, Viola left before I could say anything and the band catched the bus and left me deserted on in the toilet cubicle washing my panic-sweat hands and drying them on Viola's shirt.

I walked for two hours in the rain back to the campus, my body felt like it was the could forever dripping with poluted water... I was looking at my shadow made by the lamp on the path on my way to my dorm when I saw a dark figure on the bench I and him sat on... every step I took the more I wanted to turn around and run away but I wanted to see him like a fish being realed in and cant do anything about it, I sat on the bench not making any eye contact... it was silent and all I could hear was the crickets batting their wings and the rain hitting the ground...

me: *cough*

him: *glances at me*

me: *glances back*

me: um didnt I see you at the consert before

him: yeah what is your bands name?

me: smashing bombs

him: *glances away* yeah...

me: do you know them?

him: yeah *hesitates* yeah-very well

me: cool...

him: do you go there?

me: yeah I live here

him: cool...

me: ummm where abouts do you live?

him: down the road

me: whats your name

him: Gideon G Graves

me: Ginger A Jones

Gideon: how old are you?

me: 15, you?

Gideon: 16...

this was nice but awkward I knew what happend next was wrong...

we looked at eachother and smiled...I began to lean forward staring past his glasses and into his almond brown eyes , I felt like I was staring directly into his soal... he placed his hand on my neck and stroked my neck... we leaned in and without thinking I had my first kiss...I felt like my pupet string had been cut and I'm free to be a real girl.

Gideon: *looks away* are we dating

me: I think so...

Gideon: I think we should

me: yeah, whats your number?

Gideon: I dont have a number

me: oh, facebook?

Gideon: yeah I did have it

me: okay... *put my hair behind my ear as the wind was blowing in my face*

Gideon: *smiles*

me: *smiles*

Gidoen: before today ends I have to tell you

me: what?...

Gideon: I have alot of history


	6. Chapter 6

RING RING RING goes the house phone...

Viola: I'LL GET IT *mumbles-who the f*** calls at 6am?!*

I listened in thorugh the bathroom door as i was throwing up into the cheap toilet,

Viola: what? who is this...okay if this is Georgia then you can f*** off...

I wiped my chin with the flannel and flushed the toilet,

Viola: GINGER SOME GUY NAME GIDOEN WANT TO TAKL TO YOU!

I rushed out of the bathroom, down the corridor and into the kitchen, I grabed the phone of Viola and leaped onto the armchair, gasping for breath I tried to say hello but nothing came out.

Gidoen: erm hello

me: *pant pant* yeah this is Ginger *gasp* how did you get my number?

Gideon: it doesnt matter, how are you?

me: um I'm fine, well sick but I'm not dying or anything...heh

Gidoen: good, meet me at the bench in 15 minuets...

me: *gathers breath* um okay...see you there

Gidoen: laters *beeeep*

oh god, 15 minuets! I made my way to my room and found Viola rummaging in my draws

Viola: where the hell is my top your wore last night

me: umm its here * looks in bottom draw and hands black shirt*

Viola: thanks, who's this Gidoen?

me: this boy

Viola: boy...friend? does Kory know?

me: oh god I forgot about... Ko- s***!

Viola: you out of all people are CHEATING!

me: why are *you* so conserend

Viola: no reason, I know him...did he mention that he has *history*

me: yeah something like that...how do you know him?!

Viola: you'll find out soon... god him out of all people...

me: god it sounds as if you *dated him* hehe

Viola: yeah... be careful

me: um okay

God I'm such a b**** how could I date two people... F*** MY FIRST KISS WITH A TOTAL STRANGER GOD! WHAT ABOUT Kory like UGHHH it's like he hypnotized me S***!? how could I KISS HIM i mean I'm so stupid go I've got to sort out things

I pulled on a sweater, leggins and converse and guitily trecked down to the gate , pushed it open and walked on the path to the park. I was thinking that I could end this all by saying that last night never happend but I'm dating him and UGH!

I looked at my feet but they were covered in winter mist...I looked up again and say his dark hair dancing in the wind... I could walk away, I cant

me: hey... *sits down on bench*

Gideon: hey *looks into my eyes*

me: umm its cold outside

Gidoen: its winter... are you feeling well?

me: no not realy just sick but yeah I'm fine

Gideon: *grins*

me: what?

Gideon:nothing... *looks away*

me: Gideon...

Gideon: yes? *looks back*

me: *hesitates* umm nithing- I mean I like your glasses

Gideon: er thanks *puzzled look*

I just could'nt do it I was caught in his gaze...

me: um do you know Viola?

Gidoen: black hair and Violet highlights? yeah I know her...


	7. Chapter 7

I curled the phone cord while I was waiting for him to pick up...

phone: *beeeep* hi this Korys answer phone please leave a message *beeeep*

me: um hello this is Ginger I think we should talk I mean meet up I want to talk to you in person um thanks *click*

Viola: did you talk to Kory?

me: I left a message...

Viola: saying?

me: can we meet up

Viola: seriously, why didnt you just say that you want to split up god

I felt my stomach flip and I ran to the bathroom, I lifted up the toilet seat and leant over. i dont know why I'm feeling so sick all of a sudden god my neck hurts...

Viola: *looks up from magazine* why dont you go and see the f****** nurse

me: what if it's nothing and I dont want to make a fuss

Viola: you already are, I'll take you tomorrow*

me: *scratches neck*

Viola: what is it now?!

me: my neck...* shows neck to Viola*

Viola: *leans forward and moves hair out of the way*

me: ? what- can you see anything!?

Viola: not realy, it's just red , probably because of your itching...

me: um okay...

We went to the school nurse and to be honest, not much help she gave me some pills.

Viola: *shuts door behind us and looks at home phone*

me: what is it

Viola: one missed call from you know who * flicks purple hair*

me: oh god, i better phone back... *picks up phone and dials number*

I felt my nerves rising and I started to shake I dont even know what to say im a cheating slut and god I just want to make him disapere and get on with my life...

Kory: hello?

me: hi its Ginger

Kory: yeah I can tell hehe

me: yeah.. um Kory? do you think that this relationship isnt going anywere?

Kory: what-what do you mean?

me: I mean the age, the distance relationship thing.. *mumbles- we havent even held hands yet*, what I'm saying is

Kory: we should.. break up..?

me: yeah I'm realy sorry

Kory: it's um okay I understand *beeeep*

I put down the phone and fell into tears, I dont even think that that was the right thing I dont even have a clue...

Viola: *puzzled look* whats wrong is it *him*

me: I-I dont *tears run down face* even know anymore

Viola: *takes a seat on the sofa and pats hand* its okay

me: no-no it isnt *sniff*

Viola: okay I cant tell you much but um but um Gideon is my ex.. and I just want to warn you about what your doing

me: realy!? wait what do you want to warn me about

Viola: I cant tell you much

me: OH MY GOD JUST TELL ME *tears straming down face*

Viola: SHUT UP, I CANT SAY ANYTHING MORE!

me: JUST TELL ME *voice crumbling*

Viola: F*** OFF!

me: WHY DONT YOU! *runs into room, screaming*

I lied on my bed for ages crying my eyes out over nothing, I'm scared I'm worried over nothing I can explain I wanted to go home and stay there and never leave...

Viola: *pushes open door* pack your bags , someone is staying over and I need your bed

I egnored her and continued to cry my own river and lie there on my tear-drenched pillow. I got up and packed my suit-case full of all of my things and belongings, I made my last phone call...

me: hello is this Nicole?

Nicole: yeah? whats wrong

me: is it okay if I stay in your dorm for a while?

Nicole: okay but you'll have to sleep on the floor hehe

me heh thanks I'll be there in half and hour , where do you live?

Nicole: North campus, room 234 its the one with Kimmys name carved on the door...

me: thans so much see you soon *hangs up*

Viola: *opens door for me*

I walked throught the door and didnt turn back, I hulled my suit-case down the stairs and opened the door with my sholder... I felt empty walik across the corridoor scanning the dorm numbers to find 234

me: *knock knock knock*

Kimmy: hi what are you doing here?

me: um I'm moving into your dorm

Kimmy: oh okay well come in

me: *steps into room and looks around* you have alot of posters

Kimmy: yeah we do, this its the living room *opens door*

me: wow its huge! is that the kitchen?

Kimmy: yeah, *opens door* this is my room, its joint with a bathroom

Her room was filled art and posters with bright graffiti walls and matching bed spread, she had all kinds of CD's on her shelves and walls.

me: cool this is way better than my old room

Kimmy: ha, * goes back into corridoor and opens opposite door*

me: who's is this room

Kimmy: Nicoles and through that door is Stephanies room aswell.

Nicoles room was sky blue with a ton of manga character figures spread around her room like hide-and-seek. Steph's room was was fox red and had a didplay of consert tickets and pictures of her on the walls, the overall dorm was actually bigger that Viola's times two.

Kimmy: *goes to the last door in the corridor this is the toilet *opens door opisite*

me: is this my room?...

Kimmy: well nerr... its kind of empty but you can decorate if you like, you have a bed n' that


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole: are you okay in there?!

I sat on the edge of the bath tipping my head over the plastic bowl ,throwing up, the tips of my hair were dipped in beige and my mouth matched...

me: I'm *bleugh* ok- *sputter* okay

Stephanie: good! the party is in two hours!

Nicole: do you want us to do anything!?

me: *splutter* I'm fine, where's the party?

Kimmy: THE NIGHT CLUB DOWN BY THE SUSHI PLACE MY BOYFRIEND INVITED US!

me: okay, *cough* I'll sort myself out

I quikly showered and let Stephanie do my hair and make-up , we were performing for free but Kimmy said that it was only our one song 'twilight galaxy'... we threw our equipment into the boot of Stephanies car and I swallowed my pills before we walked through the door

the music was loud and the people were bright, the lights were all over the place and the floor was as white as the snow outside my window. The music stopped. Everyone made their way off of the dancefloor and looked at us as if we knew what was going on, a boy tall and tanned walked up the stairs and held the microphone up to his golden face

?: HELLO PEEP'S , AND KIMBERLY *WINK* WELCOME TO THE STAGE , A BAND I KNOW LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND, SMASHING BOMBS!

we followed Kimmy as she strutted up the stairs and kissed the boy on the cheak, Nicole plugged in the chords into the 6 gigantic speakers that surrounded us, Steph tuned her guitar and Kimmy set up her drums and I stood there knowing that I was going red...

Kimmy: WE ARE SMASHING BOMBS AND WERE HERE TO GET MONEY AND SELL OUT AND STUFF

the whole time I was on that rectangular stage I felt empty and souless I wanted Gideon to be there in the crowd, I wanted to see him but I was trapped by the musical barrier that surrounded me...

the croud cheared louder than our last audience. Kimmy's boyfriend took her hand and walked down the stairs, I dropped my guitar on the floor and ran down the stairs and broke open the door, I felt the mascara run down my face and my bottom lip shake. I did'nt look back but I knew that everyone in the club was looking at me. I threw my self onto the floor and put my sodding wet face into my grubby hands and sat there in the street crying my heart out, the air was hot even though it was Winter, I don't know what happened to me but I never felt like that before, I looked up and there stood Gideon , looking down at me

me: Gideon?

Gideon: whats the matter, aren't you supposed to be in there

me: yeah, I know I look stupid...

Gidoen: ... *reaches out hand*

me: thanks *grabs hand and gets pulled up*

Gideon: that's better, you look like you

me: *wraps arms around Gidoen*

Gideon: why are you upset

me: I don't know , something happened

Gideon: *wraps arms around Ginger and puts head in hair*

me: why is this happening to me...

Giedoen: I dont know Ginger

me: I'm sorry for getting your white coat black with mascara...

Gideon: *grins* are you better, healtwise

me: worse actualy...

Gideon: do you want to go back in there?

me: never...

I felt a slap across my face

me: AGH! WHAT WAS THAT

Gidoen: *unraps arms* oh...god...

me: what

I saw a short girl in the enterance of the sushi bar, she had black half-shaved hair and a black and red stripey mini-dress on and lots of eyeliner

?: oh, look who it is, got an new friend Gideon?

me: who is she?... *glances and unraps arms*

?: you did'nt get my e-mail?

me: erm no...

Gideon: Marcy, this is stupid

Marcy: come on...*steps forward*

me: Gideon...

Gidoen: we only had one kiss, it was ages ago... you might want to get ready

me: for what

she ran towards me and waked me off off my very feet and grazed my face on the tarmac floor.

Marcy: come on you never told her did you

I picked myself of the floor, hands shaking , I saw her fist, I grabed it and spun her round staight into the window

me: oh god im sorry, I seriously did'nt mean, oh god *panting* -

Marcy: you better be, you mess with him you get the leauge

I cart-wheeled out of her way just missing her boots ,I met her fist with my foot and smashed her nose.

Marcy: B****!

people were leaving the night club like a heard of sheep and stood around us comming to watch me fight a girl I me two minuets ago.

I ran, skiped and jumped onto the top of a run-down car, she jumped onto the bonet and flew me up flying into the air, I managed to land on two feet and do a foot sweep, Marcy jumped back up and threw a hammer punched as I catched my breath. I grazed the side of my face and layed there starind up at the stars. I saw her fist, grabbed it and swung her down with me, I got her into a hold and realized that eveyone was staring at me like I've murdered a kitten . She struggled to get onto her feet

me: leave me alone

Marcy: NEVER!

she elbowed me in the ribes and kicked me where no foot should go, I could'nt breathe but something was pulling me on. I bent over and lifted up my leg, piroeted 360degrese and waked her in the jaw, I saw blood glint in the Night club light and I threw my final punch and knoked her out

I heared the crowd mumbel and slowly drift away, he walked towards me, I didnt feel angry at him, I wasnt in pain either I just wanted to sleep...

Gideon: you okay?

me: yeah so can you possibly explain me what that just was?

Gideon: If you want to date me you have to... defeat my seven evil-ex's

me: so she was just ONE of them?

Gideon: yeah I did warn you

me: ...you did... I love you

Gideon: *grins*

me: I'll get the bus home...


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in the backseat of Stephanie's Mini car, clasping a bucket to my mouth.

Kimmy: five minuets

Nicole: I wonder if its serious * glances out of window*

Stephanie: god someone spray some f***** air-freshener

Nicloe: she can't help it

We pulled up in the customer parking part of the doctor's car park, I slowly got out and we trudged up the path and opened the door...

Nurse: so what exactly is wrong?

me: um I throw up allot about three times a day

Nurse: and anything else

Me: my neck is getting really irritated and itchy...

Nurse: hum let me see *lifts hair out of the way* I can't see anything... oh...

Kimmy: what?

Nurse: *takes closer look* hum... *picks up metal devise*

Stephanie: what can you see?!

Nurse: Judging by the markings on your neck I think I need to take a closer look

Me: is it serious?

The nurse walked me to the bed and asked me to lie on my front; she ended up saying that I needed an ex-ray on my red neck so she can be sure about what it is... I left Gideon a voice mail...

Me: um hey it's me, I want to speak to you as soon as possible, Ginger *click*

Stephanie: GINGER!?

Me: what is it?

Kimmy: what do you want from Kung pow chicken?

Me: is that that Chinese place

Stephanie: yeah, what do you want?!

Me: um nothing thanks

Nicole: are you okay you look pale?

Kimmy: if you're on a diet then yo-

Me: no I'm not; I don't feel like eating...

The truth was I didn't want to eat not for any reason, I can't get to sleep either... am I going crazy?

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, I couldn't get him out of my brain, I turned over and I felt a pain shoot through my arm, the day after the whole Ex's thing I found about twelve scars and bruises on my body, I covered them up with my jumper, they haven't mentioned anything about the fight, did they see it, I didn't see them...

Gideon: hey, I got your voice mail

Me: yeah... want to meet up somewhere

Gideon: yeah okay...

I saw a thing on the news about this film that this huge movie company are going to shoot at the castle in the next town, Nicole is a fan of this girl called Brianna Nock, I've never heard of her...

Me: um, there filming a movie at Grave Castle tonight want to go there?

Gideon: okay

Me: how about six?

Gideon: see you there... *beeeep*

Nicole gave me a lift to the castle on her motorcycle, I've never been in a place this busy before, there were green screens dotted around the set and lights set at different brightness gleamed on the manic people rushing around with head-sets on shouting at other people. A fair amount of people came to watch, I looked for Gideon but he was nowhere to be seen...

?: CAN EVERYONE PLEASE MOVE TO THE NORTH WEST OF THE SET, THANKS

Nicole: god, it's busy, have you found him yet?

Me: no... * sweating in the heat of the crowd*

Nicole: wait is that him the one over there *nods head to right*

Me: oh, wait... no

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and there stood Gideon...

Me: I thought that you weren't coming

Gideon: well I'm here now *grins*

Everyone fell silent as tall thin lady with long flowing hair flounced out of a trailer, Nicole started to jump up and down and called Brianna at the top of her lungs along with the majority if the crowd...

Gideon: oh...god...

Me: *turns around* what?

Brianna: waiter! *flicks hair*

A crowd of waiters joined her and applied the finishing touches on her doll-like face as the crowd went wild. It looked like she didn't notice anything around her at all; Nicole rummaged her way to the front of the sea and jumped even higher. She strutted her way down the cobble stones and it looked like she was moving towards me... she didn't stop walking and the director just sat there...

Brianna: EXUSE ME! *looks at stunt doubles*, WHO ARE YOU!

The crowd diverted their attention to me...

Me: *tiny voice* um me?

Brianna: YES YOU, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE!?

Me: on a date...

Brianna: GIGDEON!?

Gideon: *glances* I used to date her...

Me: date her

Brianna: UGH HER!

The audience cleared a path for her as she walk up the aisle.

Me: are you going to fight me?

Brianna: of course not! Who do you think I am?

Me: um oka-

Brianna: my stunt doubles are!

A gang of blondes strutted their way towards me and took of their high heels,

Brianna: GO!

The blondes ran up to me, I dodged and sprinted down to the open area. One came up from behind me and elbowed me in the back. I fell onto the cold white paper floor and used a light to help me up, I grabbed a tripod in one hand and waited for them to come closer, I saw in the corner of my a red glove, I smacked it as hard as I possibly could with my weapon. Another hand swiped her manicured hand to my face and I ignored the blood trickling down my hair, I backfliped-kicked the four others and lost my balance as two held out a cable, I cart wheeled over and punched them both in the stomach, cached my breath a slapped the other blonde. My body was telling me to quit, a hand reached for my throat and flung me against the brick wall of the castle...

Brianna: no such thing as a dumb blonde eh? But it looks like the leprechaun lost its gold...

Me: what?

Brianna: well leprechauns are ginger so buy saying that... never mind!

Me: FIGHT ME YOURSELF THEN!

I jumped up and walked my way up to her fake-tanned face.

Brianna: BRING IT ON B****!


	10. Chapter 10

My eye's started to blur and the light grew bigger, I felt the back of my head and felt something trickle down my fingers, all I could make out of her was the faux fur coat.

Brianna: what you waiting for darling? *sneers*

I reached out to grab her heel but her hand met mine and clutched it tight...

Brianna: *lifts up arm* white flag?

Me: NEVER!

I swept her arm and watched her fall onto the ground; her white dress was now grey, I picked myself up slowly and carefully, I looked for him... wasn't there, why-what where is he, my heart sped up as I got more worried, how could he leave...

I walked over to Brianna her heels snapped and she laid there in the murky puddle, her eyes looked towards the sky and slowly closed...

The crowd stared at me in horror, the staff were trying to grab me and pull me back from the 2nd X, I felt my tears stream down my face as I looked back at the blonde corpse, I screamed at the top of my lungs for Gideon but none of the people around me cared, I heard police sirens behind the castle and the blue-red lights blinding me...

I sat in my cell, still crying my eyes out. The floor was cold and I felt like a caged animal... I had to wait for someone to bail me out so I could leave but I just wanted to go home. I saw a mother and son looking at me like I've murdered someone... well I have but. God I'm in prison w-how did I even do this I wanted to travel back in time. My hands were wet and my dress was ripped due to the stunt doubles, I stretched out my legs and stared at my converse. My eyes watered up again but I held the tears back. My hair was dirty and clothes were battered.

I saw a tall figure walk through the door, it was him! He came to get me out. He made his way out of the dark and into the dull light of the ward.

Gideon: he... I'm hear... Ginger Jon... Than...s

The heavily armed guard marched his way towards my cell, reached for his keys and the door cranked.

Guard: Miss. Jones, you're lucky to have gotten out without being rescued by this chap.

I quickly wiped the tears off of my cheek and got up from the cold metal bench. Gideon led me out with my hand in his...

Me: thank you

Gideon: for what?

Me: getting me out of there...

Gideon: *looks down the road* our transport should be here...

Me: what?

Gideon: * looks towards me* you need to get home right?

Me: um yeah...

I saw a big white car pull up in front of us. A man dressed in a white tuxedo opened the last door and we both got in. The limo was dotted with red lights and long leather sofas.

Me: wow is this yours?

Gideon: you could say...

Me: well it's really nice

Gideon: *puts arm around me* good

Me: are we going back to my place?

Gideon: if you want...

Me: um how many X's do you have again?

Gideon: seven

Me: five more to go... anything else you want to tell me?

Gideon: I booked you in at Lee's Cabin on Tuesday night

Me: seriously!? Isn't it really exclusive there?

Gideon: yeah... are you coming then?

Me: sure, I'll tell everyone, what time is our performance?

Gideon: seven

Me: cool I'll be there

I looked out of the window, all was pitch black and there was nothing to see...

Me: who else is playing there?

Gideon: I don't know, you are

Me: *smiles*

The car slowed down and the lights from the north campus gleamed, I got out into the cold and waved goodbye...


	11. Chapter 11

I stared out of my window, there was nothing to see...fog covered the school grounds. I placed he pill on my tounge and then gulped it down with plain water, like it said on the packet.

Nicole: Ginger?

me: yeah?

Nicole: I'm sorry

me: about what?

Nicole: *sits on bed* about last night at the castle, I left you, and I'm sorry

me: It's okay...

Nicole: is there anything I can do?

me: no... has he phoned

Nicole: no I dont think so

I have been taking the drugs but my neck aches like mad and I still throw up, I've decided not to eat anything... it just seems right...

The phone rang, I rushed to the living room to pick it up but Kimmy beat me to it.

Kimmy: *looks at me* who is this..?

me: who is it?

Kimmy: Kory...? *looks back and puts phone to hand* what!?

me: Kory- Kory Ling?

Kimmy: yeah, what about him? *passes phone to me*

me: *puts phone to ear*...hu...

Kory: hi...

me: hey...

Kory: um I know this is awkward but do you want to meet up sometime? not like a date but..

me: um... ok-

Kory: its okay if you dont want to...

me: sure...

Kory: um never mund

me: okay...?

Kory: how are you?

me: good...

Kory: what you've been up to?

me: nothing much... *lie!*

Kory: I've heard your in a band...

me: yeah, its nothing much though...

Kory: I've got to go *beeeep*

I turned towards my pillow it was darker at night, for the past few days. I started thinking that Gidoen is like taking control of me, I mean all I can think about is him, I get anxious more if I dont see him, I'm not eating, I'm throwing up, I'm so empty... I looked at my wall and saw a small red light faintly flashing, I threw off my bad covers and looked in my mirror. my neck was bright yellow and shun like a glow stick in the darkness around me. My legs felt like I lost my sence of gravity and I started to stagger across to my door, my eyes blured like after you spin in circles. I lost control of my body and tipped my head over the sink in the bathroom, I turned on the light


	12. Chapter 12

Gideon: turn right

I laid down in Gideon's limo. He picked me up from the hospital, don't remember why I was in the hospital or what happened before... I can remember the evil X's thing, I only defeted the first one but Gideon said that I got arrested for killing the second one and something about prison... I don't know. My head is still nauseous from the drugs and my body was weak...

Me: so... how did I get there, did someone phone

Gideon: I guess... down the road and turn left

Me: do you know?

Gideon: *looks at me* it doesn't matter, now that you're not in a coma

Me: A COMA!?

Gideon: yeah, you were found in your bathroom and taken to A&E

Me: god... I wish I could remember...

Gideon: I booked you in The Rush, your performing tomorrow night

Me: thanks... wait isn't it like VIP in there

Gideon: you're on at seven

Me: okay I'll be there, who else is playing

Gideon: *strokes my neck* don't know...

The car screeched to a holt, I stepped out of the silver car and made my way across the damp pathway... I turned around, the car was gone. The hallway was dark... I heard a sharp noise I turned around and a jet-black cloud zoomed above me, a whack, met my face. I ducked and high kicked the dark gas shooting down the corridor... a figure slowly made its way into my vision and ran towards me, I dodged as fast as I could manage. The figure smashed to the floor, skidding down the corridor. I made my way towards the stairs, I slammed the door and legged-it down the stairs. Not looking where I was going I tripped myself up and smacked my thigh on the banister... I heard footsteps making their way down the spiral staircase. I stood up not noticing that my skirt was half way down my legs.

?: Nice underwear

Me: who-who are you? *looks down and hurridly pulled up the skirt*

?: that dosent matter, lets fight

He puffed up into smoke and was nowhere to be seen... I heard an echo from behind me. I grabbed the banister and threw myself over it, managing to land on my feet.

Me: I DONT WANNA FIGHT!

The boy appeared leaning on the door

?: why

Me: um *hesitates*

?: thought so

He disappeared into thin air and was gone...


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie: wait *sat up* The Rush!?

Kimmy: how did you get us booked there?

me: Gideon... *smiles*

Nicole: wow Gideon seem really cooool...

Stephanie: what time, my cars...

Kimy: oh yeah! Steph got her car took off her! by the police HAHA!

me: um... how exactaly are we getting there?

Kimmy: doesnt he have a limozine?

me: well yeah but... its kind of rude to ask him for a ride

Nicole: are we going to have to catch the bus?

Stephanie: I guess... *looks at me*

me: what am I supposed to do! god I just got out of... never mind...

we ended up getting Kimmy's boyfriends to drive us there, we had to go through an allyway to get the the backstage door. We got given passes for the club... we got there early... its better than walking in the rain I guess, I saw Gideon and we made our way towards him

me: um Gideon this is my band

Nicole: hey! *smiles*

I turned around and god... there he was my ex-boyfriend Elliot Andrews... he was in this new indie band 'goldroom clash'... it was about a year ago since we broke up and then I found Kory and yeah...

Gideon: *puts hand on my shoulder and looks in my direction* oh...

me: what!?

Gideon: I used to date that b**** *points to a redhead singing*

me: another X... I used to date the guy on base...

Kimmy: awkward

Nicole: what?

Kimmy: *whispers in Nicole's ear*

Nicole: oooohhhh...yeah

Stephanie: anyone want a drink?

Kimmy: anything

Nicole: arent we too young

Stephanie: okay so diet coke then, Ginger?

me: um... I dont drink

Stephanie: okay be right back *walks to through the crowd to the packed bar*

my heart started pounding, what if he sees me? another X? I cant... they finished playing and made their way off stage

Nicole: OMG I LOVE THAT BAND EEEH THAT WAS AH-MAZING

Stephanie: *walks back had hands out drinks* soo.. when are we on?

me: another 30 minuets...

?: *shouting over the music* THEY WANT TO SEE YOU!

Kimmy: WHO?

?: GOLDROOM CLASH!

Nicole: ALL OF US?

?: I DONT KNOW

he led us to this room where the band sat on worn out sofa's. We made our way through and the band stared at us like we were in big trouble. My stomach started to flip when I saw Elliot... me, Gideon and Stephanie sat down on the sofa opposite them, Elliot stared at me... I didnt know where to look, he dyed his hair blonde. The lead singer (Gideons X) was called Ivy Adams, pretty and talented. Her loop earing hung from her plactic doll face, her hair was obviously dyed but it looked like when you get it done at the salon... what am I saying she's my enemy...

Ivy: Gideon

Gideon: Ivy

Ivy: heavent seen you in a looong time... whos she?

Gideon: ...my-

Ivy: nice outfit *looks at me* affordable?

Elliot: *looks me up and down* who is yo-

Nicole: Im a huge fan Ivy!

Ivy: Im talking to Ginger!

me: um...

Ivy: how are things

Nicole: I read your blog!

A huge blue lighting bolt jolted across her face, SMAK! she slowly got up with her hand on her letf cheek, shaking.

me: I cant belive...wha-how did you do that?

Ivy: there's a thing called being semi-vegan, it gives you powers

Kimmy: what?

Ivy: you know how you only use 10% of your brain, the other is filled with s***

Stephany: s***

Ivy: oh is it?

She stood up and reached her hand out to me, a blue ball started to form, my breathing got quicker as she levitated me up into the air, I couldnt breath, I struggled but it was no use

Gideon: Ivy...

Ivy: crappy way to end things huh?

She threw my onto the stage and my head felt a drop,the lights blinded me and the audiende gasped, I saw the red heels make their way towards me, my head spinning I got up but trembled... whats she doing!?


End file.
